La Aventura de Tatsuki El Youkai Legendario (cancelada)
by Sebastian 14
Summary: Toda su niñez sufrió por algo que no hizo, engañado pensando que era un humano, entonces el despertara junto con su compañero que tiene adentro y embarcara una aventura que no solo cambiara su vida sino también a muchas personas, pero tendrá que enfrentarse a los peligros de la tierra en donde nació en especial a las mujeres ¿podrá encontrar su felicidad y su amor verdadero? Léanlo
1. Prologo

**La Aventura de Tatsuki El Youkai Legendario**

 **prologo**

Hace 13 años Gensokyo viviría uno de los días más oscuros que haya tenido

El incidente del Youkai de las 4 colas, un ser de tres metros de altura con la apariencia de un zorro y lobo combinados, pelaje color blanquinegro con algunas partes grises, ojos rojos sangre con parpados negros y dientes enormes.

Este ser a pesar de su tamaño, podía con sus 4 colas generar terremotos, destruir montañas y probablemente generar maremotos y tsunamis, por suerte Gensokyo no tiene mar

Este Youkai destruía todo a su paso sin ninguna razón, si esto seguía la vida en Gensokyo seria historia

La única forma de derrotar a la bestia era sellarlo en un recipiento humano o Youkai, el proceso es simple pero el problema es que se necesitaba un sacrificio para que le recipiente no muera y que el recipiente soporte cargar el espíritu del zorro-lobo

Un Youkai vino de la nada con un bebe en brazo, pronto el Youkai reunio magia con su propia energía vital y creo un sello que hizo que el espíritu y poder del zorro-lobo quedara en el pequeño infante

Cuando se termino el proceso del sellado el hombre que en rodillas y finalmente murió

El pequeño bebe yacia dormido cómodamente sin saber que en un futuro sufrirá pero un dia será un ser legendario como los dioses

Esta es la historia de Tatsuki Itsukiranoko **el Youkai Legendario**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado, ire mejorando poco a poco**


	2. Capitulo 1 El despertar

**Touhou project es propiedad de Zun, solo mi Oc es mio**

Personajes hablando: "Tiritos y lucecitas por todos lados"

Personajes pensando: _"Es muy hermosa, pero esta loca"_

 **Tecnica o Spell card: (Signo de amor: Master Spark)**

 **Criatura hablando: "Así que tú eres mi carcelero ¿Eh?"**

 **Criatura pensando:** _ **"Porque me toco estar sellado en un mocoso pervertido"**_

 **Capitulo 1**

 **El despertar**

Gensokyo una tierra mágica separada del mundo humano por una gran barrera, la barrera Hakurei, hogar de varios Youkais, humanos, Demonio y una gran variedad de seres sobrenaturales. Gensokyo a pesar de que la gente puede usar la magia, no todos tiene el privelegio de usarla y hay algunos Youkai que come la carne para poder sobrevivir o por gusto, pero hay un lugar

La aldea humana, el lugar donde esta casi toda la población humana de Gensokyo y unos de los lugares más seguros para los humanos. La aldea humana es grande, tan grande que se compararía con una ciudad pequeña, la mayoría de los edificios de la aldea son estilo oriental, aunque hay algunos edificios de diseño modernos, también tiene mansiones, pero estas les pertenecen a las familias poderosas y adineradas de la aldea, como la familia Hieda, una familia con el poder de recordar todo lo que ve sin olvidarlo, incluso recordad su antepasado más antiguo, teniendo el trabajo de escribir la historia de Gensokyo.

Normalmente los Youkais no pueden entrar a la aldea humana, pero hay excepciones con algunos de estos seres, pero deben cumplir algunas condiciones y reglas.

Pero ahora esto lo ponemos de lado, ya que nos centramos en nuestro protagonista de esta historia

.

.

.

.

 **Aldea Humana**

 **13 años después del incidente del "4 colas"**

20 julio, fecha en que la aldea humana celebraba al héroe anónimo que sello a la bestia que casi destruye todo, todos estaban contentos y celebrando, todos excepto alguien que se estaba ocultando de todos

El que se ocultaba era nada ni nada menos que un chico de 13 años, cabello negro un poco alborotado que no es ni largo ni corto, piel clara pero un poco bronceada, ojos de un color rojo que demostraban bondad y no hostilidad. Su vestimenta por no decir harapos era un kimono negro con algunos huecos y desgastado con suciedad, dentro del kimono tenia una camiseta de color blanco degastada y unas chanclas con medias blancas

Su nombre es Tatsuki Itzukiranoko

Pero se preguntarán ¿Por qué se ocultaría?, la respuesta es que el no se esta ocultando, sino mas bien escondiendo de una turba con armas que querian a matarlo por se creía que el era la reencarnación del "Youkai de 4 colas"

Si, Tatsuki es el carcelero de esa bestia por eso la gente piensa que es la reencarnación de ese ser, por eso constantemente lo tratan mal llamándolo "Demonio" "Monstruo" "Asesino" y muchas palabras, palizas, humillaciones, miradas y muchas veces estuvo al borde de la muerte, sino fuera por ese manto de color blanquinegro que le sanaba sus heridas, aunque no del todo, estaría muerto hace tiempo.

La turba encontró al pelinegro

"¡AHÍ ESTÁ EL DEMONIO!"

"¡ATRÁPENLO!"

"¡MANTEN AL DEMONIO!"

Los gritos de los aldeanos asustaron al pobre chico que empezó su huida, Tatsuki siempre maldecía este día, desde que tenia conciencia siempre lo maltrataban, humillaban, lo miraban fríamente y con odio, lo rechazaban, ningún niño jugaba con él por culpa de los padres, lo echaban de las tiendas o establecimientos a patadas y quitándole su dinero. Se podría decir que su vida es un asco. Pero a pesar de todo, nunca sintió odio o deseo de venganza hacia la aldea humana, aunque una vez quiso hacer algo en contra de la aldea pero después reflexiono y saco la conclusión de que si lo hacía, no será muy diferente a ellos.

Volviendo a la escena, Tatsuki se dirigía a la salida de la aldea, pero no conto con que se cayera por culpa de una piedra y que la turba lo que alcanzara, lo agarraron y lo llevaron a un bosque cerca donde lo tiraron con fuerza hacia al piso.

"Por que me hacen esto, yo no les hice nada" Dijo Tatsuki llorando

"¡Cómo que no hiciste nada, demonio! ¡Por tu culpa mis padres murieron y mucha gente también! ¡Entiendes eso, maldito demonio! Dijo un aldeano mientras golpeo fuertemente el estomago del pelinegro

Por el golpe le salió un poco de sangre en la boca

"Pero no te preocupes nos divertiremos primero y después te mataremos para así completar el trabajo del héroe anónimo" Dijo otro aldeano para después empezar todos los adultos presentes lo empezaran a golpear al pobre chico y cada vez que suplicaba piedad, aumentaban mas los golpes

Después de muchos golpes y gritos por parte del chico, Tatsuki se desmayó para después despertar y encontrarse en una pradera, pero no bonita sino deprimente, el césped es todo seco, el cielo completamente gris como si nunca hubiera existido un sol, un árbol sin hojas.

Tatsuki al levantarse no sentía dolor y después inspeccionar el deprimente lugar, se dio cuenta que había una gran celda con barrotes de un metal desconocido, en el centro de los barrotes había una clase de cerradura que decía "sello".

Se puso en frente de la celda y pronto vera lo que cambiaría su vida por completo. Aparecieron unos ojos grandes color rojo sangre con pupilas rasgas que miraban con odio y peversion acompañada de una boca que mostraba dientes bien afilados

Lo que veía Tatsuki era…

" **Kukuku, así que tú eres mi carcelero ¿Eh?"** Dijo la bestia para mostrar su cara completamente

"Tu…"

" **Que pasa ¿Tienes miedo?"** Dijo la bestia mientras hace aparecer su aura, haciendo mas terrorífico

"Tu… ¡Eres genial! Dijo Tatsuki emocionado dejando confundida a la bestia

" **Como que genial"** Susurro **"¡YO NO SOY GENIAL, SOY ATERRADOR! ¡Mi existencia y poder hace temblar a los dioses! ¡POR ESO SOY ATERRADOR! ¡ROOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!** Gruño la bestia golpeando los barrotes, dejando caer de culo Tatsuki.

"Esto duele" dijo el pelinegro mientras se sobaba su colita, una vez que se recuperó, vio que el bestia mostro su cuerpo completo, reconociéndola

" **Ahora si podemos hablar seriamente"**

"Tu eres…. El "4 colas" ¿no?" pregunto Tatsuki serio

" **¡NO ME LLAMES COMO LOS ESTUPIDOS HUMANOS!** Grito furioso el ahora reconocido Youkai de las 4 colas

"Hablas… no eso no es importante ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto Tatsuki para después recordar las primeras palabras que escucho del 4 colas "Espera ¿Cómo que soy tu carcelero? Acaso" Tatsuki se da cuenta lo que quizo decir el enorme Youkai "Acaso yo soy el…

" **Eres el niño que me sellaron dentro de ti, todo este tiempo eras mi recipiente"** Dijo el enorme Youkai

"Así que todo este tiempo yo…"

" **Oye antes de que desahogues conmigo, quiero decirte que nunca ataque Gensokyo porque si, me controlo un maldito mediante una ilusión"** Dijo el 4 colas haciendo que Tatsuki sonriera dejando confundido al enorme ser

"Ya veo, si es cierto lo que dices entonces no tengo razones para odiarte" Esas palabras que dijo el pelinegro dejo sorprendido al 4 colas

" **Vaya no me esperaba eso"** Dijo la enorme bestia para después sonreír **"Ganaste mi respeto mocoso, por cierto me llamo Kiro el Zorro-Lobo de las 4 colas"** el ahora identificado Kiro alzo su pata y forma un puño **"Ahora choca mi pata y déjate llevar"**

Tatsuki choco su puño con Kiro, pronto sintió un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo y empezó a sangrar

Tatsuki gritaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta que un momento a otro el dolor desapareció, se levanto y pudo notar cambios en su cuerpo

"Que me hicistes" Pregunto mientras estaba mareado por el dolor

" **Nada, solo modifique el sello para que podamos hablar y prestar mi poder"** Dijo Kiro para después decir unas palabras que dejaras sorprendido a Tatsuki **"Y también deje liberar tu verdadera sangre y antes de que preguntes, Tatsuki Itzukiranoko eres un Youkai de nacimiento"**

Por estas palabras Tatsukilo dejo en shock pero se repuso después

" _Asi yo soy un Youkai de nacimiento ¿eh? ¿cuantas cosas me habran ocultado?"_ Se pregunto mentalmente

" **Bien Tatsuki me gustaría charlar mas contigo pero no tenemos, aunque en tu mente el tiempo corre mas lento, esos tipos se aprovecharían para matarte, pero no te preucopes yo me encargo"** Dijo antes de que todo brillara y volviera a la realidad

Tatsuki abrió los ojos y seguía en el suelo estampado con las heridas que le dieron los bastardos que seguían ahí, pero después vio oscuridad y vio que Kiro tomaba el control de su cuerpo

"Por fin matamos a ese demonio, hay que celebras" dijo el mismo aldeano que lo golpeo en el estomago

"Un brindis por nuestra victoria, Jajajajajajaja" carcajearon hasta que

" **JAJAJAJAJAJA"** Una carcajada macabra los aterrorizo, buscaron el origen de esa risa macabra era del "demonio" que supuestamente había matado

"C-como es que sigues vivo, se s-supone que te matamos" Dijo un aldeano con miedo a lo que "Tatzuki" responde

" **Realmente no lo se, pero si lo sabría, no se lo diría a un cadáver"** dijo "Tatsuki" fríamente mirándolos con odio con sus ojos rasgados parecido a la de una bestia

"Tatsuki" desapareció de la vista de los humanos para aparecer detrás de ellos, en un momento los aldeanos cayeron al suelo muerto por un corte en la garganta.

Después de eso cogió cada uno de los cuerpos y los enterró bajo tierra

" **Listo, bien mocoso ya te doy tu cuerpo"** Dijo "Tasuki" cerrando sus ojos rojos rasgados para después tener los ojos de siempre

"Que carajos acaba de pasar" se preguntaba Tatsuki

" **Que tome tu cuerpo y mate a esos bastardos"** __Respondió Kiro con fastidio

"No me digas lo obvio" dijo también con fastidio

" **Bueno como sea ahora lo importante es ¿Qué haremos?"** Pregunto el gran ser

"Bueno, como soy un Youkai eso significa que soy un espíritu libre ¿no?" Tatsuki responde con tranquilamente dejando con duda a Kiro

" **bueno y que planeas"** dijo dudosamente la bestia

"Bueno, lo que hare es viajar por toda Gensokyo, conseguir amigos, ya sabes una vida emocionante. Que gano yo quedarme en un lugar donde me odian, es mas hace tiempo planeaba abandonar esa aldea, así que esta es una buena oportunidad, Qué dices Kiro ¿lo hacemos?" Dijo Tatsuki decidido

" **Apoyo tu decisión, además me gustaría verte como te peleas con esas mujeres y probablemente tengas tus chicas"**

"O-oye Kiro no sé de qué hablas" Dijo Tatsuki ocultando sus intenciones secundarias

" **Ya te pillé mocoso precoz, me gustaría verte como le haces cosa pervertidas, tienes todo mi apoyo como hombre"** Dijo Kiro con una voz pervertida haciendo avergonzar al pelinegro

"Bueno esta bien me pillaste. Pero poniéndonos serios debemos buscar un equipaje o algo para poder sobrevivir los primeros días de mi viaje" respondió seriamente el pelinegro

" **bueno sin nada mas que decir devolvámonos para conseguir lo que necesitamos, mientras tanto me voy a tomar una siesta"** Ordeno Kiro para después dormir

"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer" Dijo Tatsuki

" **Zzz"** Tatsuki solo oyó ronquidos haciendo que una vena graciosa se le saliera en la frente, lo que no sabía es que Kiro realmente no estaba tomando una siesta, sino pensando los sucesos de hoy

" _ **Tienes un gran potencial Tatsuki, sin duda alguna dejaras una huella en este mundo"**_ De pronto la pradera deprimente estaba tomando un cambio, el césped seco volvió a estar verde, el cielo gris se abrió y formo un sol con una cielo azul, el árbol seco ahora se convirtió en uno grande y lleno de hojas de varios tipos, el suelo se abrió y se creo un pequeño rio, por ultimo y mas sorprendente es que había zorros jugando mientras que lobos iba en manada

La celda se abrió y Kiro vio una nota que decía: "Un regalo por lo de hoy"

Kiro solo sonrio y dispuso a tomar una siesta.

Notas

 **Hola todos**

 **Soy sebastian 14 y por fin subo el capitulo 1 de La Aventura de Tatsuki el Youkai Legendario me demoré mucho, pero a la vez me divertí XD.**

 **La idea se me vino cuando jugaba Touhou y se me ocurrió hacer un Fic sobre que el Protagonista sea hombre, si un hombre como protagonista en un Fic Touhou**

 **Bueno dejando del lado mis notas sin sentido, hare que aparezca Marisa en el próximo episodio**

 **Dejen bueno comentarios**

 **Se despide sebastian 14**


	3. Capitulo 2 la maga ordinaria

**Touhou project es propiedad de Zun, solo mi Oc es mío**

Personajes hablando: "Tiritos y lucecitas por todos lados"

Personajes pensando: _"Es muy hermosa, pero me quiere matar"_

 **Tarjeta de hechizo Técnica o spell card: "(Signo de amor: Chispa maestra )"**

 **Criatura hablando: "Así que tú eres mi carcelero ¿Eh?"**

 **Criatura pensando:** ** _"Porque me toca estar sellado en un mocoso pervertido"_**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **El encuentro con la maga ordinaria**

 **Aldea Humana**

En la Aldea Humana Tatsuki estaba caminando en su búsqueda de suministros para poder sobrevivir los primeros días fuera de la aldea, pero tenía una que otra mirada fría por parte de los aldeanos, pero el ignoraba olímpicamente

Tatsuki mientras buscaba una tienda, pensaba sobre los eventos anteriores, estuvo al borde de la muerte y descubrió que era el carcelero del "4 colas" y que su nombre era Kiro, descubrió que nunca fue un humano sino que fue un Youkai toda su vida, aunque el lo veia como un gran regalo, pero aun así tenía muchas preguntas sobre su vida y las respuestas de su gran amigo, eran vagas. Todo esto es mucho para alguien de su edad, pero bueno con el tiempo conseguira respuestas satisfactorias

Lo que no se dio cuenta Tatsuki es que cierta "brecha" habia observado todo lo sucedido

 **Una Semana Despues**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Tatsuki descubrió sus orígenes, que tenia a Kiro el "4 colas" encerrado dentro de él, y todo gracias a unos bastardos que querían matarlo, casi lo consiguen pero bueno todo salió bien para el.

"YAAAAAAAAAWN" un bostezo largo salió de Tatsuki para después levantarse de la cama, bañarse, cepillarse y desayunar lo poco que tenia, ya que por tener a Kiro, no podia obtener lo básico para poder vivir. Pero se las arreglaba para sobrevivir

"Ok, llego el día de que el resultado de ser la paria del pueblo y convertirme en el Youkai mas poderoso, vivir libremente y lo más importante . . ." hizo una pausa para después "ES TENER MI PROPIO HAREM" Grito Tatsuki fuertemente con una gran determinación por lo que dijo

" **Patético"** dijo Kiro con un tono aburrido **"Ósea está bien que busques poder y reconocimiento, pero ¿En serio quieres un harem en Gensokyo? Si es así, entonces la tienes difícil"**

"¿Por qué dices que es difícil tener un harem en este lugar?" Pregunto Tatsuki confundido

" **Es difícil cachorro, ya que está aquí hijo de Youkais, como decirlo," Dominantes ". Si esa es la palabra"** Dijo Kiro

"Como que" Dominantes ", no es que las mujeres son inofensivas y que siempre está protegido por el hombre" dijo Tatsuki

" **Con el tiempo, lo sabrás".** Dijo esto Kiro para después ignorar a Tatsuki y dormir por un rato

"como que con el tiempo lo sabras. . .Kiro . . . Kiro . . . ¡OYE KIRO LEVANTATE SACO DE PULGAS PERESOZO!" Grito molesto Tatsuki porque Kiro se durmió, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, era imposible levantarlo

Tatsuki conto hasta diez y se tranquilizó, es molesto tener a alguien que no te haga todo completo. Desde que lo conoció ha sido así toda la semana, pero al menos le revelo dos cosas importantes. La primera es que no puede usar el 100% de su poder y linaje ¿Por qué ?, Primero expliquemos en que consiste el sello de Tatsuki. El sello que tiene Tatsuki, sirve para sellar a un ser muy poderoso y llevarlo a un contenedor humano, y si el contenedor no es humano, el sello se encargar de modificar los genes a los de un humano o algo parecido. Es por eso que solo puede usar como máximo el 60% de su poder y con muchas complicaciones; el ahora mismo usa 15% para poder vivir. Y algo que aterro a Tatsuki es que su espíritu, carne y los demás son similares a los de un humano, por lo que posiblemente sea comida para un Youkai.

Dejando lo malo, la segunda revelación y la que más sorprendió al pelinegro es que Kiro fue una vez un poderoso espadachín. Una vez le contó, que hace siglos atrás, Kiro tomo la forma de un humano y viajo por muchas partes, un día conoció a un samurai que lo reto a un duelo, a lo que el acepto, al principio tenía la confianza de ganar la pelea, pero todo fue lo contrario, el samurai no usaba magia sagrada, pero con su Katana y una fuerza inhumana, el salió perdiendo . El penso que lo iba a asesinar, pero el samurai no lo hizo, sino más bien convirtió a Kiro en su alumno, el samurai se convirtió en el maestro Kiro, el aprendió los principios de un arte desconocido que tenia un nombre, pero Kiro no se lo dirá hasta que domine todo su poder, aprendió a usar la Katana y también ser civilizado. Cuando pasaron los años, su maestro murió por una enfermedad extraña. Pero antes de morir le regaló a Kiro una Katana Masamune, la Itzukiranoko Masamune, una espada legendaria que a diferencia de las otras Masamune, es que esta es capaz de cortar la realidad y tener una resistencia que hasta un dios le costaría romperla. Su maestro le dio esta legendaria espada que ya era digno según las palabras del viejo samurái después de esto Kiro no recuerda mas.

De por sí la historia es sorprendente, pero se pregunta ¿por qué tiene su apellido en la Katana? ¿Cual sera el nombre del estilo que aprendio Kiro?, a lo que Kiro le dijo que su Katana estaba en Gensokyo y si Tatsuki la toma y la domina, le responderá cualquier pregunta. El pelinegro dio prioridad a la búsqueda de la legendaria arma para su uso personal y conseguir más respuestas.

 **Aldea Humana**

 **10:00 pm**

El joven Youkai con su amigo inseparable salieron de lo que era su casa, o eso es lo que llamaba "hogar", ya que en realidad es un cobertizo abandonado. Tatsuki al salir pensó en las tres salidas que planeo, ¿Cuál debería elegir?

La primera estaba en la entrada de la aldea que consistía en una enorme puerta con varios guardias custodiandola. Parecía ser la peor idea, ya que era difícil de mover la puerta y cómo rechina fuertemente, los guardias se alertarian, y bueno ya saben lo que pasa despues, por lo que queda descartado

La segunda consistía en atravesar los agujeros o la grietas de las murallas de la aldea. Parecia la mejor opción, pero el pelinegro se acuerda que hace unos días por órdenes del consejo de la aldea y de la misma sacerdotisa del templo Hakurei, taparon la mayoría de las grietas y agujeros de la muralla, debido a que se desaparecian muchos humanos misteriosamente. El joven Youkai maldijo esa orden, ya que puede hacer una grieta o un agujero con el poder de Kiro, pero si alguien lo descubre, se lo alertarian a la sacerdotisa, y el aun no tiene el poder suficiente como para mantener una pelea con ella . Por ese riesgo, la descarto.

La tercera y última pero la más arriesgada y peligrosa es pasar por el bosque, consiste en una especie de parque cerca de la aldea donde no hay actividad de guardias, el parque consiste en una linda pradera con un pequeño lago, y aunque había actividad de hadas y Youkais de bajo nivel, estos eran pacíficos e inofensivos. pero qué riesgo había en este lugar, el riesgo es que en el bosque hay una especie de frontera, donde un lado es la zona segura y la otra es la zona peligrosa.

El pelinegro solo tenía que decidir en, quedarse y tener una vida horrible o arriesgarlo todo y tener una vida mejor, pero con el riesgo de enfrentar a gente poderosa.

Tatsuki respiro hondo y decidio continuar su camino

 **Un lugar cerca de la Aldea Humana**

Tatsuki llego a lo que seria el "parque". A Tatsuki le apuntaba la luz de la luna, y aunque no fuera luna llena, era suficiente como para describir bien lo que llevaba puesto. El pelinegro vestía una camiseta blanca manga corta con una chaqueta negra con algunas partes anaranjadas, un pantalón ligero de color negro y zapatos de color negro azulado. En su espalda cargaba una bolso de viaje, si bien el bolso no era tan grande, este es mágico por lo que se puede llevar a varias cosas y seguir teniendo espacio el bolso. Estas son las ventajas de poder usar la magia

"Bueno Kiro, ahora mismo comienza mi aventura. . .jamás pensé que pasaría esto, pero. . .tengo un poco de miedo" dijo Tatsuki mientras miraba su mano que estaba temblando. Aun tenia la oportunidad de devolverse pero ...

" **Calmate cachorro y no tengas miedo, ya que el miedo atrae a los youkais"** advirtió Kiro

"esta bien, me calmo" respiro hondo "Hora de irnos" dijo Tatsuki para proseguir su camino

 **Después de un rato**

"Bien, ya estoy lejos de la aldea pero. . .¡Donde carajos estoy!"

" **_¡IDIOTA NO GRITES!"_**

" _¡COMO QUIERES QUE NO GRITE SI ESTOY PERDIDO!"_

" **_¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE TU NO PLANEARAS A DONDE IR!_**

Tatsuki y Kiro mientras discutían como niños en su enlace mental, no se percato de que un orbe estaba detrás de ellos o más bien de Tatsuki.

" **¡ES ES POR ESO QUE TU ... CUIDADO!** Grito Kiro al sentir que algo los iba atacar, Tatsuki también lo siente y por instinto esquivo a lo que seria un orbe negro

"auch" el orbe negro se pegó muy duro con un árbol que estaba cerca de allí, la escena se convirtió algo comica. Cuando el orbe se comenzó a dispersar y desaparecer, se mostró a una "niña" muy linda. La "niña" aparentaba teniar 12 años, tenía el cabello rubio corto, 3 cm más pequeña que Tatsuki, ella vestía un vestido negro y una blusa de manga larga blanca. También usa un moño rojo en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, aunque Kiro sintio que el moño tenia un gran poder que suprimía como si fuera una clase de sello. La "niña" se soba la cabeza por el golpe que ella misma se dio, después de esto recupero la compostura y miro a Tatsuki

"H-hola ..." dijo Tatsuki un poco sonrojado al ver la "niña" que en su opinión era muy linda, en comparación con las niñas de la aldea humana "¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto el pelinegro

"ah yo, soy Rumia" dijo ahora la indentificada Rumia con tono infantil "¿Te has perdido?"

"eh no, yo solo estoy de viaje" dijo Tatsuki aun sonrojado "ah, perdona por ser grosero, aun no me presento. Mi nombre es Tatsuki Itzukiranoko, mucho gusto" Tatsuki se presenta, pero rumia lo niega con la cabeza

"De verdad ese es mi nombre" replico

"No, tu no eres Tatsuki" dijo Rumia para después mirar un Tatsuki como una psicópata y mostrar sus dientes que era bien afilados y la de un carnivoro " **Tu eres la cena-chan"** dijo con voz macabra y mostrando sus dientes que eran afilados

"Kyaaaaaaa" grito como niña el pelinegro y salio corriendo

"La cena no va huir" dijo rumia volviendo su tono infantil mientras perseguía al joven pelinegro

Tatsuki mientras corria por su vida, esto era diferente cuando los aldeanos lo perseguian pero la diferencia es que una niña voladora que era una Youkai lo iba a devorar. Rumia parecia disfrutar como perseguia a su presa mientras le disparaba uno que otra bala magica a Tatsuki, que por experiencia lograba esquivar el pelinegro

La persecución duro un rato hasta que Tatsuki se canso, y que quedo atrapado en un callejón sin salida, que en realidad era un arbol con un tronco tipico de un bosque ficticio, y lo peor es que no cabía en él tronco.

"jaja, ya no queda a donde ir" dijo Rumia muy feliz

"¡Espera! Por favor no me comas, no tengo buen sabor" suplico Tatsuki asustado pero Rumia no lo escuchaba "¿Por qué tienes que comer humanos?"

Por la pregunta Rumia se detiene "Oh, en serio. ¿Quieres saberlo?" Tatsuki asiente "esta bien, te lo contare antes de comerte, solo te voy a decir que **¡El** **trabajo de un youkai es devorar a los seres humanos !** Así que ahora el único lugar que vas ha ir es ... "No pudo completar su frase ya que Tatsuki sacó un cuchillo de su bolso

"A-alejate ¡tengo un cuchillo y no tengo miedo de usarlo! dijo pateticamente Tatsuki

"En serio" Rumia dispara una bala magica al cuchillo de Tatsuki destruyendolo "Ahora ya no lo tienes" dijo felizmente

"Ahhhh" Tatsuki parecia estar perdido _"Kiro ayudame"_ Pidio ayuda mentalmente a su amigo pero el solo dijo **"Fuiste un buen amigo todo la semana, adios"** solo respondio el enorme ser con un tono sarcastico pero Tatsuki no lo noto

Tatsuki pensaba que ahora si estaba perdido

"ya no tienes a donde ir, el unico lugar que iras sera mi estómago" dijo rumia mientras se acercaba lentamente "Gracias por la comida" dijo Rumia para despues lanzarse hacia el joven pelinegro

Tatsuki pensaba por mil, debia sobrevir o sus esfuerzos serian en vano; él sintio en su espalda que habia un tronco, entonces penso una estrategia que si resultaba, entonces se salvaria

Cuando Rumia se lanzo Tatsuki se ruede haciendo que Rumia se quedara atrapada en el tronco, solo su parte trasera estaba libre

La estrategia de Tatsuki ha sido un exito, ahora ella estaba a su merced, pero ¿Ahora que?

Lo mejor seria irse bien lejos antes de que Rumia se libere. Pero Tatsuki penso que era mejor darle un castigo para que aprenda

Entonces Tatsuki saca de su bolso una pluma, le quita los zapatos y medias de la Youkai

"¡Toma esto!" Dijo Tatsuki para despues mover su pluma en los pies de la linda Youkai

"¡Jajajajajaja. . . espera. . .Jajaja. . . Detente. . . Jajaja! Carcajeaba la pequeña suplicando a Tatsuki pero el no se iba a detener, aun no era suficiente castigo segun el

Cuando Tatsuki penso que era suficiente castigo, le alzó la parte baja del vestido

"bragas blancas" dijo Tatsuki para despues darle una nalgada a Rumia, soltando un pequeño gemido la pequeña Youkai

"Eso te pasa por asustarme" dijo Tatsuki para después mirar la situación _"no lo puedo creer, en verdad eh ganado, mi primera victoria fue contra un Youkai y le di una nalgada"_ pensó el joven Youkai pervertido

Tatsuki celebraba por su victoria, pero fue interrumpido cuando Rumia grito, mostrando a una Rumia enojada mirando con odio a Tatsuki, aunque estaba un poco sonrojada

 **"Un simple humano sin magia me derrota y me humillo"** Dijo Rumia con odio al recordar las cosquillas que le dio el pelinegro y la nalgada, aunque en el fondo le gusto " **Usare mi verdadero poder para Devorarte y arrancar cada pedacito tuyo, lentamente con mis dientes"**

Tatsuki se arrepintió por haberla "castigado". El se hubiera podido ir, pero por su perversion lo tento a hacer esas cosas. Ahora el iba a morir de la peor forma posible

Rumia se lanzo hacia Tatsuki

Pero dependiente ¡un milagro ha aparecido!

 **"(Signo de amor: Chispa maestra)"** alguien gritó a una distancia y apareció un gran rayo que parecía un Kame-Hame (pero en esta historia nadie sabrá por ahora, algo relacionado de esta gran serie, excepto cierta mujer) que arrasó a Rumia. Cuando el gran ataque se dispersó, Rumia ya no estaba allí

Tatsuki busco el origen del rayo y cuando lo encontró, estaba allí una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio con una vestimenta parecida a la de una bruja, estaba sentada de manera sexy en lo que parecía ser una escoba y sosteniendo un artefacto con una mano mientras la otra un costal lleno de hongos. Por esto Tatsuki defintivamente penso que era una bruja, pero no le importaba ya que lo habia salvado y quedo un poco perdido al ver la belleza que era la bruja

"Gracias por ayudarme" Tatsuki se arrodillo dando su agradecimiento a la bella bruja

La bruja entonces voló a donde Tatsuki se encontraba "¿Estas bien?" pregunto muy preocupada, a lo que el pelinegro asiente. Después de recibir respuestas por parte del joven, la bruja le da la mano "Es una suerte que te encontrara, sino el Youkai te hubiera comido. Te regresare a la alde. . ." pero antes de terminar, Tatsuki se aleja

"No voy a volver a ese lugar ¡Entendiste!" Dijo Tatsuki serio con el ceño fruncido "Tu no sabes lo que yo sufrí en ese lugar" La mirada de Tatsuki mostraba tristeza y soledad

La bruja pensaba que el chico estaba asustado, pero cuando se percato de la mirada del pelinegro, esa mirada la reconocía. Pero también descubrió la identidad de Tatsuki

"Oh, ya veo" dijo la hermosa bruja para después desaparecer en borrón y aparecer delante de Tatsuki con una cuerda que como carajos la saco y ato las manos y los pies de Tatsuki "Listo" dijo muy feliz la rubia

"E-espera, q-que me vas h-hacer" dijo Tatsuki al ver que la bruja amarraba la otra parte de la cuerda a su escoba

"Solo te llevare a mi casa para preguntarte muchas cosas. Ah, por cierto me llamo Marisa Kirisame, soy una maga ordinaria, mucho gusto, Youkai-ze~" dijo ahora la identificada Marisa, aunque Tatsuki estaba sorprendido de que lo descubriera una humana "Por cierto, no se lo contare a Reimu, por ahora. No se como se va a poner cuando le diga que hay un Youkai macho en Gensokyo, ha-ha-ha se le explotara la cabeza del estrés" dijo Marisa divertida dejando confundido a Tatsuki

 _"¿Quién será esa tal Reimu?"_ se preguntaba Tatsuki en la cabeza. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que su secuestradora lo llevó volando a un velocidad increíble, dejando mareado, asustado y con mucha adrenalina al pobre Tatsuki

 _"Definitivamente me la vas pagar ¡maga ordinaria!"_ fue lo que pudo pensar Tatsuki mientras luchaba para no enloquecerse mientras que kiro se divertía por la forma que secuestraron a su carcelero. Ciertamente muchas cosas interesantes, le va pasar al Pelinegro

.

.

.

 **Mientras Tanto en un "lugar" desconocido**

"Así que por fin sabe la verdad" una voz se escuchó en forma de eco en el "lugar" que aparentemente era oscuro. De pronto varios ojos de color rojo aparecieron y el "lugar" se ilumino un poco, mostrando que el "sitio" era una especie de dimensión de bolsillo. Se abrió un especie de portal que curiosamente en los lados tenían puesto un moño de color rojo. El portal era un especie de televisor donde se mostraba a Tatsuki siendo llevado de forma muy "amigable" por la hermosa maga ordinaria.

Una figura paso en una parte "iluminada" de la dimensión, demostrando que la figura era una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio con ojos dorados oscuros, tenia puesto un vestido blanco y púrpura, y un sombrero rosa inflado con una fina cinta roja en el frente del mismo.

La mujer veía a Tatsuki seriamente mientras el pobre pelinegro estaba sufriendo una experiencia horrible e intentando liberarse estúpidamente de las cuerdas, sin éxito alguno

"Tatsuki Itzukiranoko" nombro la mujer "¿Que demonios eres?¿Seras un Youkai o un humano? Pero esa energia no es humana pero tampoco Youkai, es igual como hace 20 años" se para la hermosa mujer para despues cerrar los ojos "Te estare vigilando, Tatsuki" dijo esto ultimo para desaparecer

¿Quien sera la misteriosa mujer? ¿Porque Marisa secuestro a Tatsuki solo por su mirada? ¿Cual es la importancia del apellido de Tatsuki?

 **Continuara**

 **Notas**

Ufff, fue divertido, bien ya termine el capitulo 2

En el próximo capítulo aparecer nuestra hada favorita, quien los fans de Touhou, sabrá lo que yo digo

Katana o espada Masamune: La Masamune fue una espada creada por el herrero Masamune Ozaki, esta espada fue usada por muchas personas importantes de japon como los samurais, emperadores y hasta heroes nacional como Musashi y 47 rōnin, dandole la fama de espada legendaria

Bueno espero que le haya gustado

Dejen su opinion pero con respeto

Aqui me depido

Chao


	4. ¡La mas fuerte!

**Hola todos como están, espero que muy bien Soy Sebastian 14**

 **Solo diré que si quieren que mi Oc Tenga un Harem o solo una pareja**

 **Sin mas que decir, pasemos a las revisiones (aunque son pocas jejeje)**

 **RCurrent:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, sobre tu pregunta que si mi Oc tiene poderes y la respuesta es no por ahora, pero si los mostrare mucho más adelante.

 **Touhou project es propiedad de Zun, solo mi Oc es mío**

Personajes hablando: "Tiritos y lucecitas por todos lados"

Personajes pensando: _'Es muy hermosa, pero me quiere matar'_

 **Tarjeta de hechizo Técnica o tarjeta de hechizo: _(Signo de amor: Maestra Chispa)_**

 **Criatura hablando: "Así que tú eres mi carcelero ¿Eh?"**

 **Criatura pensando: _'Porque me toca estar sellado en un mocoso pervertido'_**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **¡Soy La Mas Fuerte!**

"ok, ya podrías soltarme y ... ¡Deja de tomar mis cosas, quieres!" El que decía que era Tatsuki amarrado como si fuera un prisionero. Explicaremos lo que paso antes, resulta que Marisa Kirisame salvó a Tatsuki de ser comida de Rumia y por una extraña razón, descubrió que Tatsuki era un Youkai. Pero eso no fue la razón por la que lo secuestro, sino que es un, que aun desconocida.

Volviendo con estos dos mientras Tatsuki está amarrado como prisionero, la hermosa bruja revisaba el bolso del pelinegro "Bueno, no hay nada que decir, entremos" Bueno después resuelvo esto, entremos "Entraron en lo que parecía una cabaña que era ni grande ni pequeña , Marisa arrastraba un Tatsuki hacia la entrada mientras que el joven Youkai suspiro derrotado. Al entrar, el podía ver una gran colección de libros, setas, objetos, electrodomésticos, etc.

"Guau" Tatsuki estaba sorprendido de la gran colección que tenia Marisa "¿Tu conseguiste todo esto?" pregunto Tatsuki

"¡Es mi colección! Y como muchas personas, mi hobby es coleccionar cosas" respondió Marisa "Bueno, es hora de comenzar ¡El interrogatorio!" dijo una forma dramática para después, por arte de magia, el pelinegro este atado en una silla enfrente de una mesa. Y Marisa sentada como si fuera una detective a punto de interrogar a un criminal, solo que esto es muy diferente "Empezamos con las preguntas-ze ~"

"Espera ¿Qué quieres con que ..." Marisa golpeó la mesa fuertemente mirando seriamente a Tatsuki, asustándolo en el acto

"Voy aclararte una cosa quiero silencio, y ... ¡Que las preguntas las hago yo! Dijo fuertemente Marisa haciendo que Tatsuki se callara sumisamente" Eso es buen chico "

"Primero, ¿cómo llamas, cuántos años tienes y qué eres realmente?" fue la primera pregunta de Marisa hacia el joven Youkai, que suspiro derrotado

"Soy Tatsuki Itzukiranoko, tengo 13 años y soy un Youkai, eso creo" dijo Tatsuki dejando un poco confundida a la rubia

"¿Que quieres decir con que "eso creo"? Explícame" insistió Marisa

"Es difícil, pero es explicare lo mejor que pueda" dijo Tatsuki diciendo lo que era a Marisa "soy un Youkai, eso soy, pero no puedo usar todo mi poder porque tengo un sello que me sella todo mi poder y linaje, y cambia mi espíritu, haciendo que se parezca al de una persona y cuando intento usar mi forma Puedes hacerlo puedes usar solo el 60% y con muchas complicaciones "Explico el Youkai pelinegro

"Entiendo" Dijo Marisa alegrando un poco a Tatsuki "¡Mentira! ... No entendí nada ¿Me podría encontrar otra vez?" Pregunto Marisa con una sonrisa en su cara

Tatsuki se pega contra la mesa, haciendo referencia a un rostro pero las manos. Y así Tatsuki se demoro un buen rato con varias explicaciones y para la frustración de la Marisa no entendía. Hasta que por fin le atina una la hermosa bruja

"Entonces en pocas palabras, significa que eres un Youkai" Incompleto "por así decirlo" Dijo Marisa y Tatsuki asiente "Bueno, es muy tarde, por ahora tienes que quedarte ... parece que tienes donde quedarte ¿Verdad?" asiente el joven pelinegro "Bueno, tienes el gusto de verme aquí por ahora, PERO, tendrías que ayudarme a saberlo" "Tatsuki asiente pero poco asustado porque se oyo mas una amenaza que condicion

Una vez que termino el interrogatorio, la rubia desatada en Tatsuki, "Bien, no tengo otra cosa ni algo por lo que dormir" Por qué te gusta dormir "Dijo Marisa" PERO, si haces algo pervertido "agarra su mini hakkero y se lo apunta" al Youkai "Te las veras conmigo ... y no me importa si eres menor que yo" amenazo Marisa asustando al pelinegro. Una vez terminado todo prosiguieron a ir a la cama ya dormir

.

.

.

 **Dia Siguiente**

 **Sueño de Tatsuki**

Se puede ver un pequeño niño peludo de ojos rojos, todo golpeado y desnutrido, alrededor de los aldeanos que lo miraban con desprecio y odio

"Sniff sniff, porque me hacen esto? Si no hiciste nada" Dijo el pobre niño

"¡¿COMO QUE NADA?! ¡SI POR TU CULPA, YA NO TENGO PADRES! ¡MALDITO DEMONIO" Dijo uno muy furioso

"¡PERO SI YO NO HICE NADA!" Grito el niño asustado intentando defenderse

"¡CÁLLATE MOCOSO! .SABES QUE. .YA ME HARTASTE, TODOS A POR ELLLLLLLLLLLL!" Grito lo que parecia ser el líder y como si fuera una orden todas las personas ahi se lanzaron en contra del pobre niño

"¡ALEJENSENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Intentaba huir pero por una extraña razón estaba inmóvil y por esto recibió todo tipo de golpes e insultos, dándole un dañó que no es solo físicamente sino también psicológicamente

 **"¡TATSUKI DESPIERTA!" Grito Kiro despertando un Tatsuki de su sueño, o mejor dicho PESADILLA**

.

.

.

 **Mundo real**

Marisa se había levantado de sueño, iba a ser sus actividades, pero no podia ya que el pelinegro estaba muy abrazando fuertemente sus caderas sonrojandola.

Ella se fue a despertar para replicar sobre su acción, pero al ver que la cara de Tasuki tenia una expresión triste, asustado y sobre todo de miedo, decidio dejarlo pasar por esta vez.

"Tatsuki despierta" Dijo Marisa pero derrepente

"¡ALEJENSEN DE MI NO ME HAGAN DAÑO!" Grito con miedo y lagrimas en los ojos Tatsuki

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Marisa salta de la cama y cae de culo "Oye que te pa ..." Iba a replicar pero al ver Tatsuki suspiraba rápido como si estuviera desperado, se levanta rápido y fue hacia el con una gran preocupación

"Oye que pasa?" Pregunto preucupada Marisa

Tatsuki al ver que estaba despierto se alivio"No es nada Marisa-San" Dijo Tatsuki ya calmado "Perdón por preocuparte" se disculpo

"E-esta bien, creo. . .como sea vayamos a desayunar ¿Quieres?" Dijo Marisa cambiando de tema, pero ella se preguntaba ¿porque se puso asi? despues lo averiguara

Tatsuki se levanta y se pone su ropa de ayer, ya que uso unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta la rodilla como pijama. Ambos fueron a desayunar

.

.

.

.

 **11:00 AM Lago de la niebla**

Tatsuki y Marisa salieron para buscar hongos, Tatsuki decidió acompañar a Marisa porque no había nada que hacer, ademas de que quería conocer mejor a Gensokyo.

Ya habían recogido varias setas asi que decidieron regresar pasando por un lago, curiosamente este era gran y tenia mucha niebla

"Marisa-San, estamos perdidos?" Pregunto el pelinegro

"Claro que no, yo conozco casi toda Gensokyo" Dijo Marisa pero estaba distraida cantando una cancion "Ademas estamos en el lago. . .de. . .niebla ¡Maldita sea, me distraje!" Dijo Marisa preucupada ya que tenia al bordo a alguien que aun no podia defenderse ya que. . .

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que varias balas mágicas de varios colores aparecieron de repente, haciendo que Marisa esquivara con una gran maestría todas las balas magicas, aunque esto hizo que Tatsuki agarrara fuertemente de la rubia. Cuando estuvieron en una distancia segura. . .

"¡IDIOTA! ¡DEJA DE TOCAR MIS PECHOS!" Dijo Marisa con sonrojo en su cara mientras se contenia las ganas de pegarle en la cabeza al joven Youkai

"¡Lo siento! _'son suaves. . .¡Espera, en que estoy pensando'"_ Penso Tatsuki con un sonrojo, dejando de tocar los pechos de la maga. Aunque despues hizo una expresion seria "Por cierto Marisa-San ¿Quien nos ataco?" Pregunto Tatsuki con una seriedad que sorprendio a Marisa, pero se recompuso

"Ellas" Dijo Marisa para apuntar a una direccion en especifico

De repente toda la niebla del lugar se desvaneció para demostrar a varias niñas con alas pequeñas y tenían un aire travieso e inocente, ellas son las hadas del lago de la niebla.

"¿Porque nos estan atacando?" Pregunto con seriedad el pelinegro

"Las hadas son Youkai" respondio Marisa

"No me lo esperaba pero ¿Porque nos atacan sin razon aparente?"Pregunto Marisa

"Tatsuki, me dijiste que hace una semana descubriste que eras un Youkai. . . .Pero si es cierto lo que dices entonces yo como una veterana en esta tierra, te diré que" Cerro sus ojos Marisa "¡Bienvenido a Gensokyo! ¡Lo que esta pasando aca, es una tradición Gensokyana que debes aprender si quieres sobrevivir aqui! ¡Se llama Danmaku!" Dijo Marisa con emoción para darle frente a las hadas

Marisa comenzó a disparar balas mágicas, solo que la diferencia es que estas eran mas poderosas que el de las hadas, las hadas comenzaron a disparar armando así una balacera impresionante que desde lejos parecía fuegos artificiales

Tatsuki esta sorprendido ya que las balas mágicas empezaron a formar bellos toques estéticos a los patrones de tiro y mas el hecho de que lo hacían mujeres hermosas, y Tatsuki admitia que Marisa es hermosa y tambien las hadas. Pero tambien noto la superioridad de Marisa en esta diciplina de combate, derribando ella sola a muchas hadas enemigas a pesar de que ellas la supereban en numero

"¿Alguien mas quiere hacerse la lista conmigo? ¡Atrévanse a disparar un sola bala mas,ze!" Marisa grito desafiantemente a las hadas que ya se estaban dando por vencidas ante un oponente tan formidable

En ese momento las aguas del lago comenzaron a agitarse. Una enorme columna de agua se levantó con fuerza. Una silueta (conocida para Marisa) se podía ver dentro de la columna de agua sus ojos brillaron con una luz azul haciéndola ver todavía mas amenazante. Cuando la columna de agua dejo de salir, todo el agua que habia salido hacia arriba comenzo a llover. Cuando el agua termino de caer, haciendo una entrada espectacular con música heroica y todo. Una hada muy lindaq con cabello celeste al igual que sus ojos, con un vestido azul,con un gran moño azul en la cabeza y alas de hielo en su espalda y estaba descalza, ahora mismo ella esta flotando en frente de Tatsuki y Marisa.

"¡La hada super heorina del lago y la mas fuerter, Cirno, ha llegado!" La hada llamada Cirno se anuncio asi misma como si fuera una super heroina de alguna serie o anime que llego a salvar a su ciudad, incluso haciendo una pose espectacular (Para Tatsuki) y con una ola rompiendo todo

Tatsuki estaba maravillado al ver a esa pequeña hermosura hacer la power ranger (Nota: En la aldea Humana habia television (Obviamente limitada) y tambien habia una tienda de mangas y comics, XD), pero para Marisa por otra parte puso una graciosa expresion de fastidio

"No tu otra vez" Comento Marisa con fastidio

Cirno señala a Marisa "¡Tu hora ha llegado, malvada Youkai! ¡Volvere a derrotarte como la ultima vez!" Dijo Cirno en tono desafiante

"Ya te he dicho que soy humana, y me ganaste esa unica vez porque me descuide. Ademas, yo te venci al menos 9 veces" Argumente Marisa

"¡No es justo! ¡Y DEJA DE MOLESTARME CON ESE NUMERO!" Dijo Cirno un poco enfada, confundiendo a Tatsuki

 _'¿9?'_ Se preguntaba Tatsuki que significaba ese numero para ella

"¡Mira, eso no importa! ¡Tu y tus amiguitas estan en nuestro camino y no tenemos tiempo para sus estupideces! ¡Asi que dejanos pasar o pasaremos a la fuerza!" Exclamo Marisa con la poca paciencia que tenia

Cirno se cruzo de brazon confiadamente "¡Ja! ¡Pues pasen a la fuerza! ¡Cuando se trata de fuerza, nadie puede vencerme porque yo soy la mas fuerte" Dijo presumidamente la peliceleste, y el resto de las hadas del lago se lo festejaron

Marisa iba a decir algo para burlarse de ella, pero Tatsuki se adelante

"En tierra de ciegos, el tuerto es rey" Dijo Tatsuki en modo de broma, a lo que Marisa le sale una pequeña risa

Muchas Hadas miran a Tatsuki con furia, pero otras lo veian con una mirada para nada santa ya que nunca lo notaron

"¿Y para que me interesa saber quien es el rey de un pais que no conozco? ¡Eso es un dato inutil!" contesto Cirno a lo que Tatsuki se preguntaba si ella es una idiota o se hacia, Kiro también pensaba lo mismo

"Es un refrán, significa que alguien con bajas capacidades se destaca entre lo que son menos" Marisa explico lo que quizo decir Tatsuki a cirno

"Sigo sin entender a que viene al caso" Cirno contesto con seriedad

De repente una hada de cabello verde con una colita hacia el costado y un vestido verde, pero lo que mas sorprendió a Tatsuki era que la hada tenia mejor cuerpo que todas las hadas presentes. Tatsuki la mira pervertidamente y ella se sonroja, pero se recompone y le susurra en el oído a Cirno sobre lo que quiso decir Tatsuki

Cirno mira furiosamente a Tatsuki "¡ME DIJISTE DÉBIL Y TAMBIÉN A MIS COMPAÑERAS! ¡AHORA VERAS, TE CONGELARE Y TE ROMPERÉ EN MILES DE PEDACITOS!" Dijo furiosamente la hada peliceleste

Tatsuki se asusta porque nunca penso que su broma la iba a enojar

Cirno aumenta su aura y le lanza una estaca de hielo hacia el pelinegro, pero Marisa le lanza una bala magica rompiendo la estaca

"¡Si te metes con el, te metes conmigo!" advirtio Marisa pero Cirno la ignora

"¡TOMEN **_(Signo del Granizo: Tormenta del Granizo)_ " **Exclamo Cirno, lanzando una ráfaga de cristales de hielo por todos lados, los cuales luego cambiaron de dirección hacia Marisa, en especial a Tatsuki. Pero Marisa (Recuerden que Tatsuki está montado en la escoba de Marisa), lograba esquivar todos los afilados cristales cuidadosamente mientras respondía con sus propios disparos

 **" _(Signo de la Magia: ¡Vía láctea!"_** Grito Marisa disparando una espiral giratoria de grandes estrellas rojas y azules hacia todas direcciones y le agrego además estrellas amarillas más pequeñas que atacaban a Cirno por ambos costados, mientras que ella, aunque torpemente y de una manera graciosa, ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo y se las arregló para esquivar todo

"¡Ja! ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes?" Dijo Cirno de manera arrogante

 **" _(Espacio Mágico: ¡Cinturón de Asteroides!)_** Marisa Grito en respuesta, esta vez su ataque no fue espiral, sino que literalmente cubrió todo el espacio disponible con estrellas rojas y azules en una versión muchos mas densa que **Vía Láctea.** El impacto causo una gran explosión

Derribada del cielo, Cirno cayó en picada dentro del lago

"¡Cirno-Chan!" La hada de cabello verde (Y sexy para Tatsuki XD) grito, empezando a llorar

Tatsuki al ver que la hada (Sexy para el) de cabello verde estaba llorando, se sintió mal por que la hada que parecía ser amiga de Cirno empezara llorar

"Kiro lo que hice ¿estuvo bien?" Le dijo mientras aparecia en el paisaje mental encontrándose con su amigo enorme

 **"Depende como lo mires. Pero te voy a decir que tu acción estuvo mal, puede que no lo notes, pero ella como tu son muy parecidos ¿en qué? Te preguntaras, pues fácil, en que ambos quieren reconocimiento y atención, y sobre todo alejarse de la soledad"** Dijo Kiro calmado pero lo hizo para que su carcelero reflexionara

Tatsuki se sentía como una escoria, juzgaba tanto a la gente que lo trato mal y él no era diferente a ellos.

"Como lo sa. . ." Iba preguntar el pelinegro a Kiro pero el se le adelanta

 **"Lo pude notar, ya que pude ver todo lo que sucedió. Me sorprende mucho que esa hada siga viva, pero no durara mucho tiempo si sigue ahí"** Le respondió Kiro preocupando a Tatsuki

Tatsuki sale rápidamente de su paisaje mental. En la vida real pasa 4 segundos

"¡Si!" Marisa festejo de manera breve "¡Sigamos nuestro camino-ze~!"

Debajo del agua, Cirno despertó y quiso volver a la superficie a continuar la batalla, pero tuvo la mala suerte que se le acalambrara su pierna y no podía nadar de vuelta a hacia la superficie, intentaba de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo, hasta que se rindio.

.

.

.

 _'Soy patética ¿verdad? ¿Realmente soy la más fuerte? ¿Soy una idiota?'_ Eran los pensamientos de Cirno, empezaba resignarse ya. Siempre perdía con esa humana, o con la sacerdotisa, o cualquier persona que no fuera un hada o las pocas Youkais que eran sus amigas. Siempre quiso ser la mas fuerte para tener atención, para no estar sola, como lo era hace mucho tiempo. . .

Cirno cierra los ojos, sabía que se iba ahogar, y aunque ella es un hada y puede reencarnar debido a que son partes de la naturaleza, quería al menos vivir un poco más para hacer algo que enorgullezca a sus amigas y callar a la idiota que siempre la humillaba

Pero lamentablemente no podía hacerlo ya que se iba a ahora. . . .o eso ella creía

En la superficie Tatsuki ya preocupado, inesperadamente salta desde la escoba de Marisa y se zambullo en el frio lago

"¡TATSUKI!" Grito Marisa preocupada

Cirno ya estaba a punto de no aguantar más la respiración, pero un brillo de esperanza le sale al ver que Tatsuki venia nadando, la agarra y la lleva fuera del agua. Ya en la orilla, Tatsuki llevo en sus brazos a Cirno a tierra firme y se agacho para depositarle suavemente en el suelo

"¿Esta bien, Cirno-Chan?" Pregunto preocupado el pelinegro

Cirno se sonroja mucho porque la cara de Tatsuki estaba muy cerca al de ella, pero recuerda la broma que le hizo

"Estoy bien, gracias" Se voltea un poco molesta, pero el lo nota

"Cirno-Chan si estas molesta porque te dije débil, entonces perdón" Dijo Tatsuki haciendo que se voltee la hada

"Cirno-Chan fui grosero contigo al burlarte de ti, pero después reflexioné y descubri que ambos somos muy parecidos. Ambos queremos atención y reconocimiento, para no estar solos y sanar esa herida que no se puede ver en el cuerpo, pero que se puede sentir por dentro, si te sientes sola entonces no eres la única que lo siente, yo tambien siento eso, pero yo quiero quitar este dolor de una vez, por eso Cirno te voy a preguntar esto ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?" Dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa

El discurso de Tatsuki aunque un poco infantil la sorprendio mucho

"T-te perdono" Dijo tímidamente la peli celeste pero ella hace una mueca de dolor "Creo que se me acalambro la pierna Dijo Cirno tratando de aguantar el dolor

Tatsuki al ver eso, inmediatamente la abraza sonrojándola en el progreso, pero después sorprende al ver que una nube de color blanquinegro la tocaba y empezó sentirse menos cansada y menos adolorida. Una vez que todo cansancio y dolor se fue Cirno se levanta como si nunca hubiera luchado contra la maga ordinaria

"¿Cómo hicistes eso?" Pregunto Cirno

"Es una habilidad que cura las heridas dependiendo de la gravedad" Dijo Tatsuki mientras le sonríe a Cirno soronjandola mas que un tomate

Y de repente Tatsuki le pareció hermoso a sus ojos, ademas que cuando la abrazo sintio su calidez, que si bien ella odiaba lo caliente, no odia a lo tibio

Marisa llega al lugar con una cara no muy contenta

"¡Estas loco o que Tatsuki! ¿Porque te arriesgaste tanto? ¡Te podrias haber muerto al saltar desde esa altura!" Dijo Marisa regañando y preocupada, si bien ella sabia que el pelinegro es un Youkai, el estaba "incompleto" por lo que es un humano prácticamente aunque no lo sea

Tatsuki se levanta porque estaba agachado y se pone de pie

"Perdon por haberte Marisa-San, pero intervine porque no me gusta que la gente se pelee por razones estupidas. . .ademas que no quiero perder a alguien otra vez" Dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa

Pero Marisa sintio que esas palabras eran profundas como lo eran del discurso anterior, ademas de que tenia esa mirada de soledad.

Marisa no quizo preguntar mal "B-bueno ¡Pero no lo hagas de nuevo!" Dijo Marisa para despues montarse en su escoba "Vamos"

Tatsuki se iba a ir pero entonces cirno lo agarra con su mano "¡Por favor no te vayas, Tatsuki-Kun! ¡Quedate a jugar con Cirno!" Dijo ella

Marisa iba a intervernir pero. . . .

"Cirno-Chan me gustaria pero no tengo tiempo ya que tengo que acompañar a Marisa-San, pero cuando terminemos lo que estamos haciendo, vendre para jugar contigo" Dijo Tatsuki

"¿Lo prometes?" pregunto Cirno

"Lo prometo" respondió Tatsuki con una sonrisa que jamas mostró a nadie, una sonrisa de honestidad y de felicidad "¡Y tambien a todas ustedes les prometo que jugare con ustedes!" Prometió a todas las hadas con las misma sonrisa, haciendo que las hadas se sonrojen y las hadas que eran menos inocentes tenian planes de secuetrar al pelinegro para hacerle actos muy "inocentes" (Violación XD)

"¿De verdad?" Preguntaron todas las hadas en unisono

"¡Seguro! ¿porque no?!" Dijo Tatsuki con su sonrisa pero sonrojado, el jamas pensó que iba a tener interacción con las mujeres ya que el era muy cerrado con la mayoria de personas debido a los tratos. Pero esa era se acabo, el se prometió que iba a tener una mejor vida y social, y liberar a Kiro. Y lo iba a hacer

Cirno levanto el dedo meñique, Tatsuki sabia que era una manera de hacer promesa, que consiste de entrelazar los meñiques.

Despues de entrelezar los meñiques, se subio a la escoba de Marisa donde ella estaba un poco pensativa

"Marisa-San nos vamos?" Pregunto Tatsuki sacando del trance de Marisa

"Ah, si vamonos" Dijo Marisa volviendo a su tono usual pero aun asi ella acordaria tener una charla cuando entre en mas confianza con el

Cuando despegaron las hadas que antes fueron hostiles ahora le daban un calurosa despedida a Tatsuki y a Marisa mientras seguían volando en la escoba de la maga.

Al cruzar el lago para regresar a casa, Tatsuki pudo notar que habia una parte de una gran mansion de un estilo europeo. Al mirarla pudo sentir un escalofrio sin saber porque. Probablemente sea su don de percibir el peligro

El se sacude la cabeza para quitar ese miedo y empezo a pensar en lo acontecimientos de este dia mientras esperaba en llegar a casa.

.

.

.

.

Notas del autor

Hola todos como estan, espero que bien. Soy Sebastian 14

Lamento la tardanza es que por la falta de tiempo por mis estudios y que estoy adelantando otros Fics. Pero bueno en fin lo que importa es que ya subi este capitulo.

Tambien quiero decirles que ya tengo una cuenta en Wattpad, si quieren visitarlar, les agradeceria.

Sin mas que decir se despide Sebastian 14

Chao


	5. Aviso para Remake

**Aviso para remake**

Hola todos soy Sebastián 14

Estoy aquí para decirles que este fic va a tener un remake, debido a que hay muchos errores y puntos vacíos que hay en este Fic.

El remake que voy hacer será llamado "El Youkai Legendario" y tendrá algunos cambios, a parte de la ortografía.

Estos serían algunos cambios como:

-El protagonista (Oc) va a tener 15 años, pero tendrá la apariencia de un chico que está entre los 13 y 14 años, aunque será temporalmente.

-Va a ver explicación o pequeños flashbacks sobre los orígenes de algunos personajes

-Kiro (Oc) va a ser mucho más grande

Esos serían los cambios.

Y por último, les pregunto ¿Quieren que el Oc tenga un Harem o que solo sea una pareja?

Díganlo en la Reviews.

Y bueno esto sería todo lo que quería decir, se despide Sebastian 14

Chao


End file.
